As a method for sealing a semiconductor device, a surface acoustic wave device and a variety of other electronic devices, there has conventionally been the practice of housing an electronic device in a container, supplying a solder, a glass material, an adhesive and so on to the upper surface of the container and sealing the inside of the container by joining a plate of a metal or ceramic. Moreover, in recent years, a method for manufacturing an electronic device package reduced in thickness by joining together two substrates in a pile processed complexly in an electronic device package has been proposed. For example, Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2004-80221 (Document 1) discloses a technique for joining a cover member at which a through hole has already been formed to a piezoelectric substrate where an internal electrode connected to an SAW (Surface Acoustic Wave) device in a manner that the through hole and the electrode overlap each other and forming an external electrode that is connected from the outside to the internal electrode via the through hole while sealing the SAW device.
Moreover, for example, Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2001-308443 (Document 2) discloses a technique for electrically connecting metal film patterns of both principal surfaces of a silicon substrate on both the principal surfaces of which metal film patterns have been formed by providing a through hole at a silicon substrate by anisotropic etching.